Ukikū
General information This page is out of date. I'm going to update it soon. Ukiku is a language that is spoken by {a number of people yet to determine}. Phonology 'Consonants' Ukiku has 16 consonant phonemes. Note: For the sake of simplicity /sh/, /r/ and /y/ will be used in this article to refer to ʃ, ɾ⁠ and j. 'Vowels' Ukiku has 6 vowel phonemes. Note: For the sake of simplicitiy /ö/ will be used in this article to refer to ø. Diphtongs Diphtongs are j and w plus any vowel (i.e. ji, jø, we, wa, ...). 'Phonotactics' Syllables have the following structure: (C1)V(C2). So there are four types of syllables: CV, V, VC, CVC. C1 can be any consant (including w and j). V''' can be any vowel or diphtong. '''C2 can be k or n. Writing system Ukiku is written by using a syllabary with about 100 symbols {in progress}. Grammar ! This part will be updated soon ! Being an agglutinative language, Ukikū uses affixes to show inflections. 'Nouns' The nouns are divided into classes using infixes. There are three noun classes: abstract, inanimate and animate. Only words with up to three syllables can have class infixes. Abstract words' infixes (abgónde): -gón-, -kâm-, -suk-, -tēm-, -yan- Things' infixes (somrēke): -rēk-, -dôn-, -yim-, -zut-, -sōn-, -tan- Humans' and animals' infixes (yufuma): -fum-, -bōm-, -hat-, -zúm-, -tūn- 'Numbers' There are three numbers: Singular, Dual and Plural. 'Cases' There are six to seven cases. Titles Titles are suffix particles which mostly appear at the end of a name. Here is a list of the most used titles: 'Agglutination order' The particles that can be added to a noun have a certain order that looks like this: 'Pronouns' There are four pronouns in Ukikū. They never appear as nominative but as any other case. Pronouns cannot declense into inessive but vocative instead. The first person is the same as English "I" and the second one "you" (singular). The third and fourth person have genders: common (third) and neuter (forth). 'Verbs' Ukikū verbs can be intransitive, transitive and ditransitive. Nearly all verbs end with a consonant. There are only few which do not. In this case, the suffix particle -e changes to -de. Verbs can be conjugated into mood, person and case. Tenses have to be shown by adverbs. 'Indicative' To create an indicative verb, you just have to put the personal suffix to the verb's root. 'Imperative' To create the imperative, the person particle has to be added at first, after that, the imperative suffix particle -go. There are two imperatives: The neutral one, which is created like already explained and the polite one. To create the polite one you have to use the particle -zi instead of -go. 'Optative' The optative is used to express wishes. It is created the same way as the imperative. The only difference is that you have to use -lin instead of -go or -zi. The polite optative is created with -lun. But this construct only makes sense if you add a noun or a pronoun ending. Ex.: *toksalin is incorrect, and literally means "You wish go". It only does by adding a noun or pronoun: "Toksalinsa" literally means "You wish you go" (so actually "you wish you would go"). Or, with a noun: "Toksalin tahatya", that means "You wish that the/a deer would go". 'Subjunctive' The subjunctive in Ukikū is used to express something that probably happens. It has a distinct negative form. To create a plain subjunctive, you use the personal verb suffix and the suffix -pu. To create a negative subjunctive, you use the personal verb suffix and the suffix -hi. Ex.: "Toksahi" means "You probably do not go". "Toksapu" means "You probably go." 'Negative' The negative is created with the particle -run. 'Voices' There are 3 voices: active, medium and passive. The passive is created with -wan. To make medium voice, take the passive verb and add pá- plus a noun or pronoun. Ex.: "Tatkansawan" means "You are hit". "Tatkansawan pádi" means "You are hit by me". 'Agglutination order' The agglutination order is following: 'Adjectives' Adjectives always are circumflexing a noun (or a verb as an adverb). So every adjective has to have two or more syllables and a "-" in it, example: si-yút ("small"). The first part of an adjective or adverb is called Gunâtso, and the second one is called Lanâtso. Adjectives and adverbs have three comparisons. Examples: An adjective with a noun looks like this: wî-tána-ka "high mountain/hill" or wî-tána-kam if the noun is accusative If there are two or more adjectives referring to the same noun, they are not longer written or spoken as circumflexes but as common words. For instance: wîka sômdot tána means "high, green mountain/hill". If the noun is not nominative, all of these adjectives carry the case particle. That looks like wîkam sômdotam tána if it is accusative. In the same way, a row of adverbs belonging to the same verb is created. The only difference is that the adverbs do not carry the case particle but the person particle instead. 'Agglutination order' Just like nouns and verbs, adjectives and adverbs possess an agglutination order depending on whether they appear as single or as two or more. A single adverb/adjective looks like this: A row looks like this: 'Adverbs' As already mentioned, there have to be different adverbs to express the tense and the aspect. They all can be easily devided from adjectives because they do not circumfigate them but appear in front of the verb they refer to. Here is a list of those which are used the most. (coming soon) 'Syntax' Ukikū has mainly a POS syntax but it is also based on the verb's transitivity and on the sentence's main clause. Ex.: "The man eats an apple" (stress on (an) apple) means that the man eats an apple but nothing else. In Ukikū this meaning cannot be expressed with stress but with word order and sometimes with the particle -tâm. In the following table, short forms will be used. Here is an explanation: S = subject, A = accusative, D = dative, P = predicate and T is the particle -tâm. 'Intransitive sentences' 'Transitive sentences' 'Ditransitive sentences' 'Questions' To create a question that can be answered with yes or no, simply put the word "támna" in front of the sentence. If you want to ask for something certain, make a sentence and replace the word you ask for with a question word. These are: If the clause you ask for has not appeared in the sentence yet put the question word where the syntax allows it. 'Numbers' Ukikū uses a decimal number system. The numbers from 0 to eighteen are mostly irregular. All others are created with the first syllable of the Amkutínta (multiplier of ten) and the number particles (if none, it is 0). Ordinals are created by replacing the Atyum tone of the second syllable with a Tagán tone. Word formation (will be added soon) Vocabulary = Example text {coming soon} Category:Languages